Constant velocity joints (CVJ) connecting shafts to drive units are common components in automotive vehicles. The drive unit typically has an output shaft or an input shaft for receiving the joint. Typically, the drive unit is an axle, transfer case, transmission, power take-off unit or other torque device, all of which are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, one or more joints are assembled to the shaft to form a propeller or drive shaft assembly. It is the propeller shaft assembly that is connected, for instance, at one end to an output shaft of a transmission and, at the other end, to an input shaft of a differential. The shaft is solid or tubular with ends adapted to attach the shaft to an inner race of the joint thereby allowing an outer race connection to a drive unit. The inner race of the joint is typically press-fit, splined, or pinned to the shaft making the outer race of the joint available to be bolted or press-fit to a hub connector, flange or stubshaft of the particular drive unit. At the other end of the propeller shaft, the same typical or traditional connection is made to a second drive unit when connecting the shaft between the two drive units. Connecting the shaft to a drive unit via the constant velocity joint in this manner is considered a traditional connection. The traditional connection interface is protected from external debris by a soft boot extending between the joint and the connecting shaft, thereby providing protection across the connection interface. A Direct Torque Flow (DTF) connection is a newer connection style that has advantages and improvements over a traditional connection. While the DTF connection has attendant advantages over the traditional connection, the DTF connection interface is exposed, thereby leaving the DTF connection open to external debris because the boot or shield extends between the inner and outer joint parts. Moreover, because the boot does not extend across the connection interface with a DTF connection, there is the additional potential for corrosion in the connection interface with the drive unit. One such DTF connection that may be subject to contamination by debris or exposure is the collected connection as described in PCT Application No.: PCT/US2005/036299 incorporated by reference herein. In addition to protecting against debris, it is also desirable to protect against unwanted corrosion or fretting at the connection interface.
It is desirable to have a protected connection interface for a direct torque flow constant velocity joint that overcomes the limitations indicated above.